


Robin, the Ninja Doctor

by TH (TornThorn)



Series: When You're the Best of Friends (And Also Super Heroes in Training) [7]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TornThorn/pseuds/TH
Summary: Robin has to patch up Kid Flash after a little training mishap.





	Robin, the Ninja Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN 5/7/12

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Robin exclaimed, dabbing at a cut on his best friend's arm.

"This sucks," Kid Flash muttered, adding a series of insults aimed at "stupid Artemis" under his breath. Then he flinched again. "_Dude!_"

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Robin shouted, angry at the redhead for being such a baby, and guilty for inadvertently hurting him.

"Well it's not helping!" KF shot at the smaller boy.

They stood back for a moment, glaring at one another. Then they both sighed.

"Truce?"

"Truce. We can work it out in the training room tomorrow. And I _am_ sorry, man."

A quick laugh met the apology. "It's okay. I mean, it's not like you were doing it on purpose, right?"

Robin's little grin was not the answer the speedster expected.

"ROB!"

By the time he stopped chewing out the Boy Wonder, Robin had finished bandaging up his friend.

"Done."

"What?" Kid Flash blinked, than glanced down at his injuries. "Oh." It finally hit him what Robin had done, as he poked at the sore spots on his arms. "Dude, way to distract me. You're even a ninja _doctor!_"

The younger boy grinned. "I know."

"You still suck."

"Whatever, bro."


End file.
